Seddie Shuffle Again
by Irishhoney13
Summary: ok this is a little different. u get to vote for which story u want me to finish out of the ten i have here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so i no i did this already but this time you guys get to choose which story you want me to finish!! The top 3 i will finish!! You have my promise i will finish it. oh by the way the next chapter of iHate Russle will be out soon!!**

More Seddie Shuffle

1. About You Now-Miranda Cosgrove(ironic right?)

Sam felt awful. She hadn't meant to push Freddie so hard into those lockers. She just wanted a bruise maybe two to freak out his mother. She didn't mean to cut his head. And now her parents were making her apoligise to the dork. She really didn't want to be here, outside of Freddie's apartment. It wasn't to late to turn and go over to Carly's. But this was something she had to do. Because yesterday she realized something. She realized why she had pushed Freddie and why she always bugged him. She liked him. She really really like him.

So there she stood. Her hands sweating, her hair straightened, and her pride slighty damaged. She knocked once, as quietly as she could, but the door opened any way. Freddie stood there, his head totally wrapped in bandages. He quickly grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her into the apartment. He pulled her quickly and quietly along the hallway into his bedroom. Sam was very nervous, and being in his room didn't help.

"Freddie, wh-," Freddie covered her mouth with his hand.

"My mom would kill you if she saw you here!" he whispered, "She said I could never talk to you again!"

"Freddie, I am so sorry!" Sam whispered too, "I didn't mean to pusk you so hard!"

"No, it's no big deal. My mom just over reacts."

"I'm still sorry! You know you're one of my best friends," Sam bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to say she liked him, but she was afraid of how he would feel, "But I really want you to be more than a best friend."

If you want to know what Freddie says write a review saying "About You Now 1"

2. Hot N' Cold-Katy Perry

Sam was fed up with Freddie. He could never make up his mind. One day he was drooling over Carly, the next he was nonstop flirting with her. So when Freddie came to sit next to her in Biology that morning, she decided to play a little game.

"So Freddie," Sam said scooting close, "What did you do last night?"

"Uh...nothing, I guess," he shrugged. Sam scrunched up her face.

"So you just sat around, doing nothing?" Sam cocked an eyebrow at him. He looked at her. She just smiled sweetly.

"You feeling okay?" he said putting his hand on her forehead, testing for a fever. His hand was cold on her forehead. His touch sent chills through her spine. She felt odd being so close to him. It was a totally new feeling. So then she did something unexpecting. She leaned in and kissed him.

If you want to know what Freddie does and why Sam did what she did write a review saying "Hot n' Cold 2"

3. Better In Time-Leona Lewis(This was hard cause it's a break up song)

Sam looked at the gray door of Ridgeway Junior High. They were back from winter break. Sam really does hate school. But there was something else bothering her. At Carly's Christmas party, Freddie had kissed Sam while under the mistletoe. Of course Sam being Sam she slapped him. He hadn't talked to her since. Sam eventually realized that Freddie sort of liked her, and well she sort of liked him.

But they could never be together now that Freddie probably hates her. Sam sighed and stepped through the door to the same boring but slightly colorful hallway. There she saw Freddie and Carly talking by their lockers. Sam sucked in her stomache and held her breathe as she walked over to where her locker was. Freddie and Carly stopped talking.

"Hey Sam!" Carly said in her usually happy voice.

"Sup?" Freddie said in a sort of monotone.

"Hey guys," Sam said, suprised Freddie actually spoke to her. She felt like their eyes were burning through her as she opened her locker.

"Any way," Carly said after a few moments, "I have to help Ms.Briggs set up her class room. See you guys later." They watched as Carly walked away. Then Freddie turned to Sam.

"So how was your Christmas?" he said.

"Uh, fine. I got a flashlight from my mom," Sam tried to sound casual.

"So, who else did you hit?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh just Gibby," Sam tried to joke by he didn't smile.

"You do know I really liked you," he sounded sort of mad. Sam felt very small.

"I-I didn't mean to! I mean I just sort of didn't think! It's not like you were a bad kisser! I just don't think sometimes! You caught me off guard!" Sam tried to explain but his face didn't change.

"What ever," he said turning away.

"I'm sorry Freddie!" she said, "Please, just forgive me!"

If you want to find out what happens to this relationship write a review saying "Better In Time 3"

4. I Don't Want To Be in Love (Dance Floor Anthem)-Good Charlet

Freddie wondered around his room. He had thought he and Sam were some what of a couple, but now she was at the dance without him. She was a very beautiful girl. She could probably get any guy in the room if she tried. He hadn't meant to fall in love with her, it just happened. He picked up his phone. He quickly dialed Sam's cell number and called her.

--

Sam felt her phone ringing. She picked it up from the spot on the bench next to her. It said "Freddorkie." She put it down. She had thought she and Freddie were a couple, but he never asked her to the dance. So she went with Carly, but now Carly was dancing with Jake and Sam was sitting by herself. It was hard to have a good time when she kept thinking of Freddie. Plus, Reuben kept staring at her. He was really creepy.

--

Freddie shut his phone. She didn't answer. Obviously she was with another guy. He was getting mad. He looked through his phone till he found Shannon's number. After a moments hesitation, he called her.

--

Sam decided she should call Freddie back. She'd much rather be with him then be here. But when she called him she got the busy signal. She looked at Carly. She wasn't on her phone. His mom was probably at home with him. Who else would he talk to? What ever, he wasn't talking to her was all she knew. So if he already forgot her fine, she'll forget him.

"Hey Reuben!" she called.

If you want to know what happens write a review saying "I Don't Want Love 4"

5.Ireland/Ireland(Reprise)-Ofreh

Sam was depressed. Johna had just tried to cheat on her, again. She didn't know why she kept going back to him, but this time it was really over. She slammed her door and began blaring "Ireland" on her ipod. This song always helped her. She closed her eys and just listened the music.

"You're lost without your love Your heart is on the floor I can help you I've been there before! When I need to relax I just put on some tracks From this CD I bought for the store. When I'm lonely or feeling dejected I play this and it never fails I pretend like I'm in Ireland With Enya and the whales When my telephone gets disconnected Or I spend every night alone I pretend like I'm in Ireland Where the Irish bagpipes drone."

When she opened her eyes there was a text message on her computer. She got up to see what it was.

FreddieBen: How you doing, Sam?

SamIsHam: Same as always. Sad and hurt! I really hate him!

FreddieBen: Well, there are better guys out there.

SamIsHam: Oh yeah? Like who?

FreddieBen: Me?

If you want to find out what else happens write a review saying "Ireland 5"

6.Face In the Hall-Naked Brothers Band(yeah yeah i know)

Freddie walked down the hall. He looked at Valerie with her new boyfriend. He felt like he had to make her feel just as jealous as he felt. He quickly looked around the hall. His eyes found Sam just standing there, eating some beef jerky. He quickly walked over to her.

"If I give you 40 dollars will you hold my hand?" Freddie said handing her the money.

"Sure..." said the very confused Sam. But she took the money anyway. Once it was in her pocket he quickly grabbed her hand and walked with her to the wall facing Valerie's locker. He stood there looking at her still holding her hand. Sam, still confused, looked around. When she saw Valerie she figured it out. She winked at Freddie and then giggled. Not a quiet little giggle, but loud and sort of staged, but it got Valerie's atention. Out of the corner of Freddie's eye he could see Valerie's confused face. She kissed her boyfriend's cheek and walked over to them.

"Uh,are you two...dating?" Valerie said as though it was funny.

"What's it to ya?" Sam said looking at her in disgust.

"It's just you were the one who told me not to go out with him," Valerie said.

"Well, maybe I was lieing," Sam said cocking an eyebrow.

"What ever. You guys are lieing," Valerie said smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Sam said. She grabbed Freddie's shirt and kissed him.

If want to see Valerie's reaction(and Freddie's) write a review saying "Face In the Hall 6"

7.With You-Chris Brown(a.k.a. my seddie song)

Freddie and Sam sat on Freddie couch, watching Seatle Beat.

"Can we please change it?" Freddie complained.

"Can you not be a dork?" Sam said, but she handed him the remote anyway. just when he was about to change the channel, Sam's hand grabbed his wrist, "Wait! I love this song!" A music video had just started for "With You" by Chris Brown. As Freddie listened to the lyrics. As the song progressed, he began to realize some.(Oh i have some good seddie for this one!)

If you want to know what Freddie realized write a review saying "With You 7"

8. Forever-Chris Brown

Sam and Freddie sat on the bleachers of the gymnasium. They watched as everyone, including Gibby, dance. But it wasn't that bad. They had talked, laughed, and even flirted a a little. But Freddie really wanted to dance.

"Hey," he said to Sam, "Do you think we should go out there and dance before we have to leave?"

"Aww!" she said mockingly, "Little Fredward wants to dance!"

"Come on, Sam. You know you want to," he cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine, but do you know how to dance?"

"Well, no," he said looking at his feet. His stupid two left feet. Sam stood up.

"Never to late to learn," she said taking his hand and leading him out to the floor.

If you want more if this seddie write a review saying "Forever 8"

9.Footprints In the Sand-Leona Lewis

Love. What is love? It's not chocolate. It's not money. It's not material. It's not trash that you can just give to anyone and they treat it like it's useless. What is love?

Love. Love is Sam. Love is when Sam smiles. Love is when Sam cries. Love is when Sam laughs. Love is whatever Sam does. And Freddie had finally seen that. If love isn't Sam then what was he feeling?

Love. Love is Freddie. Love is Freddie's eyes. Love is Freddie's heart. Love is Freddie's hand on her shoulder. And now Sam saw that. All she wanted was Freddie. All she thought was Freddie, but all he thought was Carly.

If you want this to continue, and to see how this relationship will progress write a review saying "Footprints In Sand 9"

10. If I Didn't Have You-Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment

"Freddie I don't want to!" Sam complained as Freddie tried to lift her from the couch.

"Come on!" he said. He was killing his arms trying to lift her, but she seems fine, as though she weren't fighting, "I just want you to watch the video!"

"No! What you think is funny and what I think is funny are completely different!"

"Fine!" he cried, completely wiped out. He was so tired he colapsed on top of Sam's legs.

"Get off!" she cried. Freddie just moaned. So she lifted her legs so he fell to the floor.

"You know my life would be so much better without you," he said picking himself up.

"Well I bet mine would be fabulous without you," Sam said kicking his arm. **(A/N: ok so for this one it would be manly about a fantasy of what they're lives would be like without each other)**

If you want to find out what they're lives would be like without each other write a review saying "Didn't Have You 10"

**R&R baby!! vote for ur fav!!  
**

**Mucho Love,**

**Irish Honey**


	2. If I Didn't Have You Chpt 1

**A/N: ok so this is the one that won with the most votes. the second and third will be coming later. so i really hope you enjoy this one!! it was so fun to write!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

10. If I Didn't Have You-Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment "Freddie I don't want to!" Sam complained as Freddie tried to lift her from the couch.  
"Come on!" he said. He was killing his arms trying to lift her, but she seems fine, as though she weren't fighting, "I just want you to watch the video"  
"No! What you think is funny and what I think is funny are completely different"  
"Fine!" he cried, completely wiped out. He was so tired he colapsed on top of Sam's legs.  
"Get off!" she cried. Freddie just moaned. So she lifted her legs so he fell to the floor.  
"You know my life would be so much better without you," he said picking himself up.  
"Well I bet mine would be fabulous without you," Sam said kicking his arm.(fantasy time!!)

Freddie's Life Without Sam Freddie rolled over on his bed. He had had a rough night. He kicked off his covers, but then opened his eyes wide. His mom had finally let him sleep on his own bed instead of the floor. He wondered when he got there, because he had fallen asleep on the floor. He shrugged it off and looked around his room. Everything seemed normal, but something was different. He looked at his desktop. His screensaver was different. Normally it was a slide show of him, Spencer, Carly, and Sam all in the iCarly studio.  
But now it was changed. He watched it go by. There were pictures of him and Carly, Carly and Spencer, even him and Spencer, but Sam was no where to be found. It was like his mom had changed it. He moved the mouse and he saw his desktop had changed too. It was just him and Carly out in the hallway. Then he noticed none of the pictures in the slide show were taken in the studio. He quickly began searching through his photos. Not one of them had Sam or the studio. Had his computer had a mallfunction? What was happening? He also noticed Carly was diffrent. Her hair was lighter, she was tanner, and she had a stranged sort of snooty smile in every picture.  
"Freddie!" he heard his mother call, "Get ready for school! Carly might get mad again"  
"Kay!" he called getting up from his computer chair. He was a little scared by his freakish picture malfuntion, but he could just get a picture of Sam later. It has always given him a little comfort that they were good enough friends to take pictures together.  
When he went to the kitchen for breakfast he expected the usual flavorless, all fiber toast as usual. But this bread was shaped differently, and tasty so much better.  
"Hey mom?" Freddie asked, inspecting the toast.  
"Yeah, Bun?" his mom said looking up.  
"What king of bread is this"  
"Sourdough!" she said laughing, "It's your favorite"  
"It is? But you always get that nast-I mean strange other type of bread." She laughed again.  
"Honey, I've gotten this bread since you were little! I always get it!" Freddie was now very confused. So he quickly ate the new bread and slipped away into the hallway. He knocked on Carly's door hoping she was ready for school. After a few seconds the girl he knew so well opened the door. He was right. She was different. Her normally very dark hair was now a golden shade of brown. She was very tan and her clothes were different. She was wearing a black and white jacket, with gold jewlery and flats. Her hair was very long and straight. he was slightly turned off by the new Carly, but she was still Carly.  
"You ready?" he asked.  
"Yeah, just let me grab my key and check my make-up," she said leaving the doorway, "You're really early today. What did you actually get up before 7?" she said laughing.  
"Uh, yeah, I always do," he said still confused by the new Carly, bread, and photos.  
"You? You're, like always late to pick me up!" she said coming back to the doorway, "Now I'm ready." She began walking out the door.  
"Wait! We have to wait for Sam remember"  
"Who's Sam?" Carly said locking the door anyway.  
"She's your best friend!" Carly laughed again.  
"Freddie you know Valerie is my best friend!" Freddie's mouth just dropped.

**I hope you enjoyed it!! Sam's life without freddie will be the next chapter and it will switch like that for every chapter until the story is done. R&R baby!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Irish Honey**


	3. If I Didn't Have You Chpt 2

**Hello!!! Well, this is Chapter 2. It's from Sam's point of veiw. I know it took me forever to write!! But I wrote this in just a few minutes. I was inspired!**

"Freddie I don't want to!" Sam complained as Freddie tried to lift her from the couch.

"Come on!" he said. He was killing his arms trying to lift her, but she seems fine, as though she weren't fighting, "I just want you to watch the video!"

"No! What you think is funny and what I think is funny are completely different!"

"Fine!" he cried, completely wiped out. He was so tired he colapsed on top of Sam's legs.

"Get off!" she cried. Freddie just moaned. So she lifted her legs so he fell to the floor.

"You know my life would be so much better without you," he said picking himself up.

"Well I bet mine would be fabulous without you," Sam said kicking his arm.

Sam turned over for the 5th time that morning. She had a few seconds of peace before she became uncomfortable and turned again.

"Urgh!" she groaned rising out of bed. She stopped. Something was wrong. Her room was...different. Sam sat and analyzed her room for a few seconds. Then her phone buzzed dully beside her. It was Carly, "Hey."

Hey hey hey! You never called last night!" Carly sounded strangely chipper. Carly was NOT a morning person.

"Why would I call? We did iCarly last night," Sam ran a hand through her tangled blond hair.

"i what?" Carly sounded confused.

"Our webshow smart one!" Sam got off her bed and over to her computer. She typed in "."

"What webshow?" The computer said "address not found." Sam typed it in again. The same screen popped up.

"Oh! What did Freddork do now?" Sam slamed down on her keys.

"Who?"

"Your neighbor/friend/tech producer of iCarly." Sam was getting annoyed.

"Ok, what are you talking about? What's iCarly? Who's Freddie? My neighbor is Reuben. Your boyfriend!"

Sam dropped the phone.


	4. If I Didn't Have You Chpt 3

**Yes! i am doing do well with this!!! hopefully i finish soon. this is freddie pov again. fun fun fun**

"V-Valerie?" Freddie goggled at Carly. She flipped her hair at him and smiled.

"Yeah! Where have you been for the past 3 years?" Carly's smile was just as smug as it was in the pictures. He didn't like that smile, "Come on Freddie! We're going to be late!" Carly tugged at his arm.

"But I thought we hated Valerie. Don't you remember how she used me to beat iCarly for the best web show?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carly never cussed. Freddie slowed his walking, "Valerie hates you. What's iCarly?"

"iCarly is the show you do with me and Sam. Of course Valerie hates me. I wouldn't help her try to defeat iCarly!"

"Who's Sam? Is she like your secret girlfriend?" Carly laughed.

"What? N-no! Sam and I hate each other…" Freddie trailed off. Last night… He and Sam had had a fight. 'You know my life would be so much better without you.' Freddie stopped suddenly. It took Carly a few moments to notice.

"What?"

"What did we do last night?" Freddie said his eyes unfocused.

"I hung out with Valerie last night. You did something," Carly waved her hand in the air as though waving off the question. Then she kept walking, "So if you and Sam hate each other why do you keep bringing her up?"

"Sh-she's supposed to be your best friend. I don't get what happened. Why don't you remember iCarly?"

**Cool huh? Anywho Rn'R it inspires me. Hope you like it!**

**Mucho Love**

**Irish Honey  
**


	5. If I Didn't Have You Chpt 4

**hope you guys like it! it's getting really fun to write**

"Reuben!" Sam cryed into the phone once she recovered from her moment of shock, "I would never date Rueben! He's so weird! He has his own language!"

"But you said that he was the cutest guy at school and when he asked you out you said because you said it wouldn't get any better," Carly said defiently.

"Well, there's Jake," Reuben was NOT the cutest guy at school.

"Psh! Sam Jake is MY boyfriend!" Carly laughed.

"No he's not," Sam was getting fed up with Carly.

"Well, then who kissed me good night last night?" Carly laughed again. Last night...Sam had wished Freddie wasn't in her life. Oh no!

"Is there a Freddie Benson at our school?" Sam squeaked into the phone.

"Uh.." Sam could here Carly rumaging through papers. She was looking through a yearbook, "No."

"Oh crap!" Sam breathed into the phone.

"What? What happened?"

"I think-I think I ruined my life," Sam mumbled into the phone. She was searching through her room. The jacket Freddie left in her room 3 months ago was missing from under her bed. The pictures in her room, which usually had her, Carly, and Freddie, now had Reuben instead of Freddie. Was Freddie really gone? Where was he? Sam needed to find him as soon as ahe could, "Where was I last night?"

"I don't know. I didn't see you."

"Well, can I come over?"

"Sure!"

"Great!" Sam hung up the phone and bit her lower lip. She quickly searched for Fredward Benson on (not a real website). Nothing popped up.

**r n r my lovelies!!**

**Mucho Love**

**Irish Honey  
**


	6. If I Didn't Have You Chpt 5

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Hope this is satisfying. I own nothing  
**

"Okay, Freddie," Carly grabbed his shoulders, "There is no such thing as iCarly. I have never met a girl named Sam. You and Valerie never went on a date. In fact, Valerie hates you because you're a nerd." Carly let go of his shoulders, and she began to walk away.

"If I'm a dork," Freddie asked, running to catch up with her, "Why do you talk to me?"

"Because I've known you forever. Besides, we don't talk during school. You hang out with Germy and Gibby," Carly made a weird face, and then laughed.

'So, Carly never met Sam,' Freddie thought, 'And because Carly never met Sam, there was never any iCarly. And because there was no iCarly, I never went out with Valerie. Without Sam, Carly had to find a different best friend. But, why Valerie?'

"How did you and Valerie and meet?" Freddie asked, breaking out of his thoughts.

"We met at school. She was my biology partner," Carly turned the corner to the street of the school. Freddie followed, reluctantly. When they reached the front lawn of the school, Carly found Valerie, and began walking the other way.

"Where are you going?" Freddie began to feel panicked.

"I told you, we don't talk at school," And with that, Carly turned away from him and continued walking.

Freddie eventually found Gibby by a water fountain, "Gibby, have you ever heard of Sam Puckett?"

"Yeah, I asked her out in Junior High. She's vicious man! She broke my thumb!" Gibby's eyes widened in horror as he remembered that day, "Yeah, she hangs with the wrong crowd. They like, go to the mall after school and steal stuff. Why do you ask?"

But Freddie couldn't answer. He was already running for Sam's locker.

**r n r my friends!**

**Grace  
**


End file.
